Daughter of Heroes
by LesbianLove4CaraandDenna
Summary: A short story that I will be continuing with about a romance between Denna and Cara
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE (set during the last events of "Resurrection")  
A long time ago

"Cara! Cara!"

Cara looked at Kahlan. "What?"

"Come on, we need to help Richard."

Cara did not move, still looking at the unconscious form of Denna. "Richard?"

Kahlan shook Cara's arm, earning herself a glare from the sullen Mord'Sith. "Cara! Richard! I stabbed him, remember? You have to give him the breath of life, as soon as we get his soul back into his body."

"Right."

Some guards arrived to take Denna's body elsewhere. Cara pushed them off her. "Leave her there. I'll come back later."

She went with Kahlan to save Richard's life and then she did her part in the whole "Hooray we saved the Seeker" thing before going back to Denna. She was slightly stirring now and Cara couldn't wait for her to wake up. She shook Denna's shoulder roughly. Denna woke and glared at Cara.

"Do make it quick, I have no time for a slow death."

Cara cocked her head to one side. "Whatever gave you the thought that I'd kill you, Denna?"

Denna looked confused but a look of knowing soon dawned on her face. Her eyes grew wide but she kept a mask of illusion on her face, so Cara could not read her emotions. Too bad Cara read them anyway. She laughed.

"What's wrong Denna? Since when were you afraid of a little…pleasure?"

She bent low to where Denna was slumped against the wall. She then drew her tongue from Denna's neck to her lips delighting when Denna shivered. When she pulled away, however, Denna was chuckling to herself. This resulted in a smack across the face from Cara.

"What's funny Denna? Care to share?"

Denna wiped blood from her lip. "Well, you see Cara; I thought you already had a Mate?"

Cara stiffened. "Your point?"

"Well, I don't think poor little Dahlia would have liked seeing her Mate with her Mistress."

Cara lashed out again, this time bloodying Denna's nose. "You were not Dahlia's Mistress."

Denna laughed. "I broke her, didn't I? Or didn't she tell you? I was her first."

Cara raised her hand and Denna prepared herself for another blow but instead hands started pulling, undoing, clawing at her leathers. Soon Denna was half naked and at the mercy of Cara's tongue.

In the caves nearby, Richard and Kahlan heard a great amount of screaming and moaning coming from nearby. They rushed towards the scene with Zedd only to find Denna propped up on a table with her legs open and Cara between them. The two Mord'Sith ignored them completely and Denna was raking her hands down Cara's now bare back making deep scratches in them. Kahlan lunged forward but Richard pulled her back and she realised that Cara's grunts were not in pain but in pleasure. She liked it. The trio left quickly and quietly.

Kahlan spoke first. "What in the Underworld has Denna done to Cara?!"

"The question is, will Denna be alright?" Richard was speaking more to Zedd than he was to Kahlan.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"Kahlan, you don't know?" Zedd looked confused.

"Know what?!"

"When Mord'Sith battle for dominance the winner has certain…privileges… over the other, and one of these privileges is sexual dominance over the loser. What Cara is doing is completely natural to Mord'Sith. However, I am hoping that Denna will be left in one piece. Now that Cara can order her around, she will prove to be a useful ally."

"You cannot be serious, Zedd! She is faithless! She is loyal to no-one and she cannot be trusted."

"She can if Cara is her Mistress now." Richard added.

"Or if she and Cara decide to be Mate to one another." Zedd said thoughtfully.

"Mate? What does that mean to them?" Richard asked.

"To a Mord'Sith, a Mate is something that they will protect at all costs, even the Lord Rahl's life. It is the only thing in the world that the Mord'Sith loves and sadly very few Mates exist."

"How do you know if a Mord'Sith is Mated to another?" Richard was curious now.

"Well usually they will always be together but sometimes they will wear a bracelet that symbols that they belong to each other. It is usually silver and very visible so that other Mord'Sith do not touch them. Still, it's not stopped some of them."

"What happens if a Mate is taken by someone else?"

"Usually both Mates die because they have broken the oath of love they swore to each other."

"Even if it wasn't with consent?"

Zedd nodded. "Sadly, yes. The last thing both Mates see is each other in the great pain they are in."

Kahlan looked worried. "I'm sure Cara has mentioned a Dahlia every now and then. Could she be her Mate?"

Zedd frowned. "I'm not sure. If she was another Mord'Sith then it would be entirely possible but only Cara has that information."

"What happens if one of the Mates dies in battle?"

Zedd frowned again. "The other Mate will feel a feeling like no other and immediately go to their Mate so they shall not die alone. Then they spend a year wearing black leathers in mourning for their lost Mate."

Kahlan sighed. "As horrible as that sounds, it is incredibly romantic." She looked at Richard who smiled at her.

Zedd smiled too. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Richard laughed. "Look at you two! Cara would be glaring at you so hard right now if she was here!"

Kahlan laughed too. "Why? Do you find it ridiculous that Mord'Sith can fall in love?"

Richard thought. "No but I bet it's not real love."

Zedd looked at him. "You bet your life it is. Some Mates even get married and from then on they both wear their white leathers."

Kahlan squealed. "Now that really is romantic! Do you reckon Cara was ever married?"

"I was. A long time ago." Cara stood quite near to them. "But Dahlia died."

Kahlan gasped and Richard put his hand on Cara's shoulder. "How?"

Cara glared at Kahlan. "She was Confessed."

Zedd looked sad. "Where?"

Cara's voice broke. "In Valeria. When we attacked the last Confessors. She was Confessed while I was…dealing with…Denee and her family. I couldn't risk letting Denee escape so I ignored the feeling and let her die alone. I've hated myself for it ever since."

Kahlan rested a hand on Cara's arm. "It seems we both lost during that battle. I have forgiven you for killing my sister. Forgive me, on behalf of the Confessor that killed your Mate."

Cara's voice came out in barely a whisper. "I forgive you. I just cannot forgive myself."

The sound of footsteps made everyone look to the stairs to find Denna standing awkwardly some distance away from the group. She looked at Cara.

"What shall I do for you now, Mistress?"

Cara looked at her venomously but the look softened as Denna looked to the floor at the nasty gaze, submissive. Cara took two strides to get to her and ran her hand from her shoulder to her wrist and she then looked deeply into Denna's blue eyes.

"Not Mistress. Mate. You're my Mate."

Denna looked surprised, her face full of questions. She recovered herself and almost became the evil, bitchy Denna again that they were all so used to.

"You have got to be joking?"

Cara's green eyed stare did not waver. "Have I reason to?"

Denna looked uncomfortable. "I am not sure what I think of this. I have only ever had one Mate and she left me for another."

Richard looked puzzled. "Is that even possible?"  
Denna nodded looking pained. "If one or both Mates decide that they no longer wish to be bonded with the other then they can use some amounts of a powerful elixir to separate the bond and erasing any love the two Mates share."

Cara frowned before leaning up to Denna and placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I am broken at the moment Denna. So are you. We should heal each other. We should become Mates."

Denna looked into Cara's green stare. "And what will your beloved Seeker and Mother  
Confessor say to that?"

Cara looked to Richard and Kahlan. She gave them both a glare. "Nothing I should hope."

Kahlan laughed. "Your life is yours, Cara. Why ever would we stand in your way when you make important choices? I fully support your decision to take Denna as your Mate."

Richard smiled at Kahlan. "I agree. You both have my blessing. Can we trust you Denna?"

Denna was still looking at Cara, mesmerised as she replied. "I will serve the Seeker with my Mate."

Zedd walked over and embraced both of the now very surprised and a little annoyed Mord'Sith. He looked very happy.

"Not only will Cara be happy now" he said "but we now have two excellent Mord'Sith each with very unique abilities."

Cara rolled her eyes and put a protective arm around Denna's waist, relishing as Denna slightly leaned into her. Whispering so only Denna could hear, Cara spoke softly in her ear.

"Too bad you don't have a blanket to sleep under. You'll have to share with me."

Denna smiled wickedly before whispering back. "Not complaining."


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later…

Natalia was bored. She wanted to hit something. She was bored and she needed some air. But no, she, like every other child in the village, was stuck in the stuffy schoolroom with a boring male teacher. Their village would not allow female teachers after what happened in Stowcroft where the teacher was a Mord'Sith stealing girls every now and then. Natalia would just love it if a Mord'Sith came crashing through the door just then. At least it would wake everyone up. Natalia was not afraid of the Mord'Sith. If the time came and they wanted her, she would just run. She was fast, and she was sure that she'd eventually outrun them.

"Natalia, are you even listening?"

Natalia faced herself towards the teacher. "No, I'm not." She stood up. "I've had enough of this class. I think I'll leave early."

The teacher frowned deeply. "I don't think so, young lady."

Natalia tossed her long white blonde hair to the side. "Ugh don't give me that. I may be older than some of this lot but I'm only fifteen. Nowhere near as old as you or the old bags that live here."

The teacher looked at her as if she was five. "And what would your parents say if I was to tell them of how you have presented yourself here today?"

Natalia fixed her green eyes on him. "I doubt they'd care. You probably know I'm adopted and my adopted parents don't care either."

"That is not true. Annabelle and Flynn look after you as if you are their own child."

Her startling green eyes still fixed on him; Natalia closed the space between them and said in a deadly whisper. "Then why are they afraid of me?"

The teacher gulped. Natalia smiled. She liked this. She had no idea why but everyone was afraid of her in the village. Apart from one boy. He had taken a great liking to her lately. It couldn't be helped. Natalia's focus returned to her teacher.

"I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me, if you know what's good for you." She took a step back and the teacher breathed a sigh of relief.  
Just as she was about to open the schoolhouse door, her adopted father, Flynn, burst through it, nearly running them both over.

"Mord'Sith! We've spotted Mord'Sith! Nearby! Come, the girls must leave! Quickly!"

Natalia's lips twitched upwards into a smirk. So much for be careful what you wish for, she thought.  
He seemed to see Natalia for the first time. Her stance which had her hand on her hip and her raised eyebrow made him focus on her. He took hold of her shoulders.

"Especially you. You must leave. Go now, Natalia, be safe."

Another hand touched her shoulder. It was Damen, the boy who had taken a liking to her. He was also fifteen.

"I'll protect her, Sir. With my life."

Flynn nodded. "Thank you, Damen. Here, have this."

He unbuckled his sword belt with his sword still sheathed in it and handed it to Damen who put the belt on, resting his hand of the hilt of the sword. For the first time ever, Natalia felt concern for her adopted father.

"How will you protect yourself?"

He kissed her cheek. "I will be fine. Go now, with Damen. You will be safe with him. And I want you to have this."

He took a leather necklace from his pocket. Hanging from the leather was a wood carving of an owl. It was beautiful. He fastened it around her neck.

"If you ever feel despair, please, think of the necklace and of me and Annabelle."

Natalia nodded, swallowing tears. "I will."

She looked around. The schoolroom had been evacuated and now she, Flynn and Damen were the only people there. Flynn cast a nervous look around. He took Natalia's hand.

"Please, Natalia, go now. You need to be safe."

She nodded and let Damen lead her out of the schoolroom. Then they ran back to the village. Damen turned to her.

"My father saddled two horses this morning so he and I could go riding after school. I'll go and get them. We'll be faster on horseback."

"And where will we go then?" Natalia hissed.

Damen shrugged. "Away from here. We will wait for seven days and then we shall ride back."

Natalia sighed. "Great plan. Go and get the horses. I'll meet you here."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get some food, you know, bread, meat and I'm getting my bow and quiver. I'm not letting you have the only weapon."

Damen simply nodded and went towards his house. Natalia went in the opposite way, towards the baker. She explained the situation to him and he generously gave her three loaves of bread. She thanked him and then went to the butcher but stopped when she heard the sound of an Agiel inside.

"Do you have a schoolroom here?! Answer me!"

"It's over the hill! Please have mercy!" The sound of an Agiel was heard again and

Natalia shrank away as three Mord'Sith exited the building. They did not see her as they walked past. She ran into the building and saw the dead butcher, swallowing her scream. She stole a few pieces of meat and as she ran out of the building she ran straight into a leather clad Mord'Sith.

The dark haired woman looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Well, well, well, what do we  
have here?"

"I'm fifteen years old; I'm too old to train!"

The Mord'Sith laughed. "We can train anybody; we just prefer to train the young ones."

Natalia tried again. "Well, you won't want me! I'm not kind hearted enough! My father says that Mord'Sith take the girl with kindest heart! I'm mean! I have no patience!"

The Mord'Sith was regarding this with a bored expression. "I have my orders, girl. We are to take every girl aged from nine to sixteen to be trained. Come here."

Defiance filled Natalia. "No."  
The woman's face changed. "You will do as you're told. Come here."

"No!" Natalia ran from her as far as she could until she reached her home, surprising her adopted mother Annabelle.

"Natalia? What are you doing here? Flynn said you had gone with Damen? He isn't dead is he?"

Natalia pleaded with her eyes for her mother to be quiet. "Please, hush, Annabelle. One of them is after me."

Annabelle did as she was told as Natalia collected her bow and her quiver which was filled with arrows. She automatically strung an arrow and got ready to leave. She hugged Annabelle quickly before realising that the Mord'Sith was waiting outside. Taking aim from the window, Natalia fired the arrow, killing the Mord'Sith. She took her opportunity and ran away, meeting Damen with the horses. He frowned.

"You're late."

"Ran into some trouble, sorry."

Damen raised his eyebrows. "They've seen you?"

"No, just one of them did. And I dealt with her."

Damen looked impressed. "Well done, Natalia. So, which horse do you want? You can have Max-" he pointed to a chestnut male horse "or you can have, Sara." He pointed to the grey female horse. Natalia nodded towards Sara and mounted her. Damen nodded and mounted Max. Then he put the meat in his saddlebag while Natalia put the bread in hers. Damen looked worried.

"You did not take enough meat, and I am afraid that I'm not the best at hunting."

"The bread should last us the whole journey, and if we need to, I will hunt for meat. I rarely miss with my bow."

"Did Flynn teach you?"

"No, I taught myself."

Damen looked impressed again. "You really are something else. No wonder they want you. You're practically half trained."

Natalia gave him a piercing look. "I will never become a Mord'Sith."

Damen nodded. "We should go. Before they find us."

Natalia nodded and they both kicked their horses and galloped towards the woods. However it was not long before they heard horses behind them. Damen looked behind and managed to shout to Natalia.

"Five Mord'Sith on our tail! Make Sara go faster!"

"Why are they following us?!"

"We must be the last they need to collect! Or at least you are!"

Natalia sent a prayer to the Creator and spurred Sara on to go faster. She noticed Damen was slowing down.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm protecting you! Just as I promised! Go faster!"

He stopped his horse and managed to throw the meat to Natalia. Then he kicked Sara and drew his sword.

..


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Natalia stopped, she was very tired and very thirsty. Damen wouldn't be coming back. She tore some bread from a loaf and ate it quickly. Then she found a stream and drank her fill. Then she let Sara graze while she made a fire and cooked some meat. She was quite far from her village now.

"I thought I could smell meat cooking. Smells like Venison."

"It must be the pretty little thing we were after earlier."

"I think you could be right."

Menacing voices were coming from the trees. Natalia doused the fire and ran to Sara, leaving the meat where it was. She mounted Sara and strung her bow with an arrow, and sat poised to kill. She kept her breathing even and angled the horse and herself so that they were better concealed behind some bushes.

"Oh dear she's not here. But at least she left us a meal."

"She is here. This fire has only just been put out."

"She must've heard us and ran."

"I didn't hear a horse."

"Maybe she left it?"

"I doubt it."

Natalia had now clocked that there were only two Mord'Sith there. Where the other three were, she neither knew nor cared.

"Maybe we should have kept the boy alive. We could have used him to lure her out."

The other Mord'Sith laughed. "We'll find the girl. It's only a matter of time. That boy was just a nuisance that got in our way."

"Yes but that nuisance killed three of our sisters."

"Only because the boy knew some stupid fire spell. If they hadn't been so badly burned we could've given them the Breath of Life."

"Still, he's in the underworld now. I'm sure he'll love the eternal torture there. That involves fire doesn't it?" Both Mord'Sith laughed.

Natalia's hands were shaking with rage and she couldn't help herself. She let the arrow loose and delighted as she saw it make contact with the woman's head. She strung a new arrow just as the other Mord'Sith found her but before she had time to touch her with the Agiel, the arrow was loosed into her chest.

"That was for Damen." She kicked Sara and made her way to the next village.


	4. Chapter 4

The People's Palace looked lovely as it should when decorated for a wedding. Darken Rahl looked over the view and sighed. He enjoyed his power and freedom once more. Today he had agreed to marry two of his best Mord'Sith to each other, after all they were Mates. Meanwhile his brother Richard and his beloved Confessor and Wizard still made trouble for him. Though the Keeper had been defeated they were still enemies. Richard had assumed his previous post: he was trying to either make Darken Rahl rule fairly or he was going to kill him. Darken Rahl willingly accepted the challenge.

"My lord? I would like to get married today."

He turned to see Cara, his best ever Mord'Sith, dressed in her white leathers. "You look…amazing."

Cara nodded in gratitude at the comment. "Is Denna waiting for me?"

Darken Rahl laughed at Cara's impatience. "She is waiting. This is a happy day for you both."

He cupped Cara's face with his hand. Cara frowned and Darken repeated what she had said to him the night before the wedding: "Once I am married to Denna, know this: you may not touch either of us."

Cara looked pleased. " Thank you"

Darken Rahl nodded and made his way down to where Denna was waiting for her bride. Denna was pacing like a caged animal, reciting her vows over and over again.

"You will be fine, Denna. You won't forget your vows."

Denna jumped at his voice. "Lord Rahl."

Rahl smiled. "Are you ready?"

Denna swallowed and nodded. Rahl nodded at the musicians and they began to play a D'Haran war ballad. Cara walked slowly down the aisle looking only at Denna. Her white leather was clean and her eyes smiled. Denna, also in white leather, smiled nervously. Rahl smiled. The day was a memorable one. He began to speak. The Mord'Sith wedding was underway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I realise that I changed from 3rd Person to 1st Person but I got bored and just wrote it from Natalia's point of view.**

I was exhausted. I had only just stopped crying for Damen. He was dead. It was my fault. I rode Sara back to Stowcroft but had to hide quickly because I noticed that the Mord'Sith had settled in a small house in the village. I counted five and guessed that they were there for observation. One, a tall blonde beauty, was ordering the others around. As I sneaked here and there I learnt her name was Garren. I returned to my former home to find that Flynn had been killed and Annabelle was not so welcoming. She refused me from her house and sent me away, driven by rage, blame and grief. I walked around begging for scraps of food and Garren saw me. She strode towards me. She knelt down so that she was eye level to me.

"And who might you be?"

I thought fast. "My name is Melanie, Mistress."

"Melanie? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl."

I carefully looked at the ground, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Mistress."

Her gloved hand tilted my face towards her. I swallowed. She was very beautiful. No-one knew of my preference of women to men and she was catching my breath.

"Are you hungry, Melanie? Do you have a bed to sleep in?"

"No, Mistress, I do not have somewhere to sleep. But I am also not hungry, thank you, Mistress."

The woman laughed a strong but beautiful sound. "You've been begging for food all day and you have received nothing. I know you are hungry."

"I am not hungry!" I held my breath. I had not addressed her correctly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Look at you, all skin and bones, but that fire! You would make a fine Mord'Sith." She reached for my arm but I moved out of her way.

"I would make the worst possible Mord'Sith imaginable. I have no patience, no compassion and I'd rather save my neck than help others out."

Some of this wasn't true but I wasn't about to let her train me as a Mord'Sith so I threw every excuse I had at her. Garren smiled.

"Exactly how a Mord'Sith behaves." She laughed again. "I think I will take you for training."

I readied myself for lots of running. "Never."

Her laughing eyes became deadly serious. "Come here. Now."

"No!" I grabbed, without thinking, her Agiel from her belt and quickly dropped it as the worst pain I had ever felt shot through my arm and pierced my heart. Garren picked it up calmly while I was recovering and she held it close to my neck.

"Didn't like that did you, Melanie? Come with me quietly or I will show you pain that is much worse."

Quick as a flash, I delivered a roundhouse kick to her face. While she was down, I took my bow and strung it with an arrow and pointed it with deadly accuracy at her chest. Garren looked ready to kill me now.

"Now Melanie, where on earth were you hiding that?"

"In my rucksack. Now leave me alone or I'll shoot."

Garren's eyes narrowed at the sight of my arrow. Her voice dropped to an evil whisper, a deathly hiss.

"You."

Confused, I looked at my arrow. It was the same as all of the ones I made, Birch wood with a sharp metal point and pheasant feathers at the end for decoration. Then I realised. I shot some of the Mord'Sith with my arrows. Garren had just recognised them.

"Guards, seize this girl, arrest her for murder and defying the law kept by Lord Rahl."

I was grabbed by three big, burly men in D'Haran uniforms and marched into the cottage where the Mord'Sith was staying. Garren followed after us and I was tied to a chair. Garren smiled and leaned down to me.

"I will be your personal escort to D'Hara. I cannot wait for the journey."


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't mind the journey to D'Hara. As soon as the other Mord'Sith were all packed up, they took me with them on horseback. Of course, I had to ride with Garren. The other Mord'Sith were all as beautiful as she was, but she was my favourite. She was actually quite young, only about 23 or 24 years old. But she was damn good at what she did, which was why she was in charge. There were four other Mord'Sith. One had dark hair, with dark eyes and she looked mean. She was called Constance. There was another one, blonde like Garren but many shades lighter but nowhere near as white blonde as my own hair and she had hard blue eyes. She was called Rikka. Another blonde was Nyda. She didn't talk much but her blue eyes seemed to take everything in, every small detail. The last Mord'Sith was called Triana. She was a cold bitch. She never said anything nice and she thought it was funny to poke me with her Agiel every now and then. We soon had to stop and make camp.

"Right Sisters, you know the drill. We need firewood, sleeping mats and the food out and ready." Garren was sorting everyone out, as usual.

Triana rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Garren, enough with the instructions, we know what we're doing."

Garren smiled wickedly. "Well, in that case, Triana, you can go and collect new firewood."

I winced. Firewood collection was the worst job ever. Garren whipped round to face me. I stood back, wondering what I had done.

"And if you find that so funny Melanie, you can go with her."

I groaned inside. She had mistaken my wince for a laugh. "Yes, Mistress."

As we collected firewood I noticed that Triana just stood back and let me do all the work. I didn't dare complain but I wasn't happy about this. Then I noticed a deer, quite a large one and I dropped the firewood I was carrying.

Triana came over and slapped me in the face. "Stupid girl! Pick it up!"

I pointed to the deer. "Look, look! Get a bow quick!"

She grabbed me by the throat. "Do I look like I care about a stupid animal? I told you to pick up the wood you dropped, now do as you're told!"

I stood my ground. "If you get a bow, you can shoot it and you'll have more meat for the journey."

Triana looked murderous. She took out her Agiel and pressed it into my side. I couldn't help it, I screamed because it was the worst pain imaginable, like fire burning my insides. My mind went dark and all of a sudden a bright white. I opened my eyes to see Nyda and Rikka holding onto Triana and Garren gazing into my eyes. She was cupping my cheek.

"Are you alright Melanie?"

I try to sit up, shying away from her touch but I can't manage it so I fall back, limp. I'm so embarrassed, ashamed of my weakness. I try again, with the same results. I hear Garren shouting.

"She can't even sit up, Triana!"

"She was disobedient!"

I murmur in protest. "The deer…"

I feel Garren near me again but I am so afraid of them all now, with their Agiels that I shy away from her again. She strokes my hair.

"There was a deer? Is that what you were saying?"

I manage a nod. "Wanted…to…shoot…it…more…food…for…journey…"

Garren glared at Triana. "You see? She just wanted to shoot the deer so there would be more meat!"

Triana scoffed. "What, she felt underfed? Greedy little cow!"

Garren drew her Agiel. "She probably meant the meat for us. It is not uncommon for the young girls to gift us, remember? They like to please us because they think that if we take a liking to them, their torture will be less severe. In most cases, this actually happens."

"Oh put away your Agiel, Garren, you're not fooling anyone."

Garren sheathed her Agiel. "Get her out of my sight, before I kill her."

Nyda and Rikka oblige, dragging Triana away from Garren, Constance and I. I was still afraid of them all. But it did seem that she liked me. I felt myself being picked up by gentle, strong hands and then I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Anyone cottoned on as to who Natalia is yet? Or who her real parents are?**

I awoke in a small chamber. There was no light. After my eyes had got used to the darkness, I saw that I had been dressed in an itchy dress that was dirty and didn't smell nice. There were a few rats near me, almost making me sick. I stood up and went to stand on them before realising that I was barefoot rather than in my hunting boots. I cursed. I hated rats and squashing them was always the quickest way to get rid of them. Soon I found a door but it was locked. I don't know why I was surprised. I knew where I was. I was in a Mord'Sith temple. This was what they did to girls they intended to train. A small part of the door opened, making me jump. A tray of food was pushed into it and then the flap closed. I saw that I had been given a small utensil to eat with. I picked it up and carefully crept up to a rat. Then I stabbed it to death. I started as the door opened and a blonde woman in white leathers walked in with a man that would only be Darken Rahl. The woman was beautiful and I was jealous of her hair, it was an even whiter shade than mine. The man acknowledged me.

"Mistress Garren informs me that your name is Melanie. Is that correct?"

I looked to the floor, keeping my eyes on the woman's Agiel. "Yes, my lord."

"Well then Melanie, why don't you tell me why you killed half a dozen of my Mord'Sith?"

I let my gaze meet his. "I didn't kill six Mord'Sith, Lord Rahl."

The woman drew her Agiel. "Shall I make her talk, Lord Rahl?"

I panicked. "I didn't kill six! I only killed three! I swear to you, I only killed three Mord'Sith, my lord!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Yet you still killed them. What about the other three then?"

"I think that was my friend, Damen. He knew some fire magic and he used it on them, I don't know!"

"Magic cannot be used against Mord'Sith. Stupid child." The woman was rude. I don't like rude people.

"Well maybe he caught your sisters off guard then." I said coldly. Within minutes she was twisting my arm behind my back and had her Agiel at my throat.

"You are an ignorant, uneducated child. You will know who to respect and how to respect them."

At a command from Rahl, she let me go but he was still summarising what to do with me. I begged that he would just execute me. He looked at me, as if he was looking right through me.

"Maybe killing her will just be easier. Yes, that will do. The death penalty it is! Let's say, death by burning? I think dawn will just be the perfect time, don't you Denna?"

"Anytime you think appropriate is perfect, My Lord."

He smiled evilly and left with the woman. I heard the door locked behind them. To stop myself going mad with panic and worry, I stabbed the other rats in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This is not told from Natalia's point of view, and it is in 3rd Person. I'm sorry it is so short but it is a crucial moment so I kept it short so it would be fresh in your minds ready for the future chapters.**

Darken Rahl left Denna with Cara and entered his chambers. He had his servants make him a cold bath. He was sweating. There was no doubt that that girl was Denna and Cara's child. Her hair was almost the shade of white that Denna's was and her eyes were exactly the same shade of green that Cara's eyes were. He was surprised that Denna hadn't noticed. He remembered how Denna had jumped on the girl when she was disobedient. Would she have done the same knowing the girl was her daughter? Rahl shook himself and ordered his servants to leave him. He climbed into the bath and began to try and relax.

Cara and Denna were sat in their own chambers, a gift to them from Rahl. Not many Mord'Sith were awarded this privilege but they were his favourite and they were now married, so he had been all too happy to let them have quarters of their own to share. Denna was brushing her long white-blonde hair at the dressing table while Cara was sat on the bed, polishing her new white leathers. There was a knock at the door. Cara got up and answered it. It was Triana. Cara raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Lord Rahl asked me to deliver these to you. He says they are real gold and to cherish them as you do each other."

She gave Cara a small wooden box which Cara opened to reveal two beautiful wedding rings. She called Denna over.

"Denna, come and look at these!"

She took the box from Triana then closed the door in her face. Denna looked at the rings and smiled with delight.

"Oh, Cara, they're so beautiful! Quick put mine on for me, will you?"

Cara smiled at her eager wife. She picked a ring and gently slid it onto Denna's finger before kissing her hand.

"Are you going to put mine on for me?"

Denna laughed. "Of course! Come here!"

Neither woman knew how it started or who started it but they both managed to end up kissing and in bed. Not that that wasn't normal for Cara and Denna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: We are back to 1st Person and Natalia's point of view again.**

I awoke to find that I had missed three meals. I looked under the door and was saddened to see that daylight was almost upon me. Very soon I'd be walking to my death. It was going to be very painful but I don't think anything can compare to the pain of an Agiel. I found a stone, and out of pure boredom, began to scratch crude drawings on the walls of my cell, even though I couldn't see what I was doing.

"Hello? Is someone there? Who's making that noise?"

I jumped. It was a man's voice. I recognised it. It was Flynn! I sent a silent thanks in prayer to the Creator.

"Flynn? Flynn is that you?"

"Natalia? What in the Creator's name are you doing here?"

I calculated that he was in the cell next to me. There was a small barred window between us. I tried to reach it but I was too small.

"I got caught. I did try to run away but they were too fast. But what about you? Everyone thinks you to be dead!"

"Well, they won't be wrong for long, I've been here for ages. It's non-stop torture! And they enjoy it!"

"Flynn, I'm frightened."

"Oh, don't be frightened, little one, I'm sure you will probably be made into a Slave Girl, and I hear that they don't live too badly."

"They're going to burn me at dawn."

There was dead silence in the cell next to me. Then he said: "But why ever would they do that?"

"Because I killed some of the Mord'Sith, in self defence. They've given me the death penalty for murder."

"They can't do that! You're only fifteen! When I get that tyrant Rahl! I swear to you, I will kill him!"

"Well at least it's not the worst thing possible."

"Are you mad? What could be worse than death?"

"Being one of them, no emotions, no love and an undying allegiance to Rahl."

"You think being a Mord'Sith is worse than death?"

"Yes. I would rather die than be like them."

My cell door opened and Darken Rahl entered with Garren at his side. "Is that right, Natalia?"

I gulped and looked down at the floor. Rahl smiled. He knew he had caught me out and now I was going to pay for it.

"It seems you have been lying to me. As it seems that you do not fear death, I have changed your sentence. As of now, you are selected for Mord'Sith training, under Mistress Garren. Your name is Natalia as you have just confirmed and you will be known only by that name. Do you understand?"

Garren behind him nodded her head as if indicating that I do the same. I nodded, suddenly shocked at what I had just agreed to. Darken Rahl nodded and left the room, leaving me with Garren.


	10. Chapter 10

I hated everything. The torture was enough. I had died a total of 6 times already and I had only been in training for a month. However Garren had been called away to deal with troublesome Sisters of the Dark so my training had been temporarily put in the hands of Constance.

She was harsh and unmerciful, always taunting me and her ways of torture were so clever, so fresh that I was always in pain, even when she wasn't there. Every now and then I was checked on by a small Slave Girl named Freya. I liked her. She was really nice, and she always made me feel better. One day we were talking through the little flap in my cell door that food was delivered to.

"So how come you're a Slave Girl? Don't they want to train you?"

Freya looked sad, then thoughtful. "Well you see, Constance is my mother, but she was forced upon by one of Lord Rahl's soldiers. Of course the man was punished severely but I was a result of his act. She didn't want me, and so I was made a Slave Girl."

"But why not a Mord'Sith?"

"When a Mord'Sith does not want her child, if it is a girl, she will be made into a Slave Girl. If it is a boy, he is trained to be in the Lord Rahl's army. If he has potential, he might even be taken to the Dragon Corps. If the Mord'Sith do want their daughter, or see potential in her, she shall be trained as a Mord'Sith. That is why I am a Slave Girl. Constance didn't want me."

She was not wearing a smile anymore. "Well, if it's any consolation, your mother is a bitch."

Suddenly the smile was back. "I'll bet she is."

"Hey, and maybe Lord Rahl ordered her to give you up."

"I hardly think that is what happened."

"You never know." I coughed, bringing up a little blood. This was normal. After all, Constance had attacked my ribs this afternoon.

"Are you alright? Shall I get you some water?"

"And risk getting found out? No way, Freya, I'll be fine."

She frowned. "They say you're being difficult to break. I would just do as you were told if I were you. They kill the girls that refuse to be trained."

"Good. That's what I want. I'd rather burn in the Keeper's fires forever than be in this hell."

I heard the dungeon door open and leather boots come into the room. Freya hastily stood up and I shut the flap. I heard her acknowledge the Mord'Sith and hoped she would be alright.

"Mistress Constance."

I gulped. This could not be good. "Freya."

I was shocked! Constance had used Freya's first name instead of "Slave." Maybe she wasn't so heartless after all. I heard Freya leave and braced myself for more torture. Constance came into my cell and noticed my pile of dead rats. It was becoming my hobby.

"Keeping yourself busy I see."

"They're a nuisance, Mistress."

Constance laughed. She actually laughed. I hadn't seen her even smile. "A nuisance? Oh you remind me of me when I was being trained! Such a pity that I was only a temporary trainer to you."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say. I smiled weakly then looked to the ground. Constance seemed satisfied by my minimal response.

"Anyway, I suppose this will be good news to you. Mistress Garren returned this morning. She will resume your training this afternoon."

"Yes, Mistress."

She turned and left. I was almost happy. Though I had never told anyone, I was a little bit in love with Garren. I was just learning how to close my mind and escape within it to a happy memory, or a pleasant scene from my imagination. I had learnt that this made the pain bearable. Many times I escaped to a scene where Garren was waiting for me with open arms.

I was awoken by a sharp knocking at my door. Garren's voice drifted through the door.

"You better be awake, girl!"

She opened the door and I stood up hastily. She too eyed the pile of dead rats in the corner of my cell. She raised any eyebrow but did not say anything.  
She strode over to me and inspected my face. I had healed fairly well. Her eyebrow rose again. I loved it when she did that.

"Mistress Constance either hasn't been hard enough on you or you are a quick healer, little one. Which is it?"

"I do not know, Mistress."

"However, I have heard that you are being difficult to break. Are you being this way on purpose, so that you can hurt me, or are you just stubborn?"

I was confused. "You want the truth, Mistress?"

Garren looked me in the eye. "I do, little one."

"I would rather die than become Mord'Sith. It's all I've ever known."

"You make a brave statement. However, you have no choice in the matter."

"They kill the girls that cannot be trained."

For the first time, Garren looked sad. "Is that what you want, little one? To make me watch you die? To hurt me more than anything ever could?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I blurted out.

"Can't you see it, Natalia? Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know what you mean! You're scaring me!"

She took me into her arms and tenderly turned my head towards hers. I could feel her heartbeat against mine and it felt like they were beating as one. Garren slowly brought her lips to meet mine and I let myself melt into her. Then I remembered who she was and what she was. I leapt out of her embrace and away from her.

"What's wrong, little one?"

"It's a trick. You're just taking advantage of the fact that I love you so I can be trained faster!" I gulped. I had just admitted to being in love with her. Her eyes were shining.

"So, you do love me then, little one?"

My breath caught at the sound of her voice, so soft and innocent. "How could I not?"

Suddenly we were together again and kissing fiercely. The passion was dizzying and the feeling seemed mutual. I pulled away, something tugging at my mind. She tried to pull me back but I resisted.

"Is something wrong? Am I hurting you, little one?"

"I cannot help but think that this is a trap, Mistress."

"This is not a trap, Natalia. You can trust me. And when we are alone, as we are now, you may address me as Garren."

"How do I know that this is not a trick?"

Garren looked me in the eye. "Because I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

My training didn't take long after that. With Garren and I being in love, I made sure that I was easier to break. Every night she would sneak into my cell and we would have amazing sex. It was unbelievable. Soon I was almost ready for the last part of my training. I was surprised to see an unfamiliar blonde Mord'Sith wearing white leathers come into my cell. She sat down.

"Hello, Natalia. My name is Mistress Cara."

"Hello, Mistress." I bowed my head in respect. I noticed she wore a wedding ring over her leathers.

The woman was staring at me. "Your eyes…they're very unusual."

"Are they? I thought they were pretty boring myself but…" I trailed off, realising I had spoken without addressing her in the correct manner.

Cara smiled. "They are a rare shade of green. In fact, I do not think I have seen such a shade so like my sister's."

I swallowed. "Well, a lot of people have green eyes, Mistress, you have green eyes."

"Yes, my sister and I could not have looked more different but our eyes were exactly the same."

I smiled. "I think I got my eyes from my father, Mistress."

Cara looked at me seriously. "You don't have a father. That man we took in, he told us that he took you in. And he has blue eyes."

I looked away, embarrassed. "I never knew my parents, Mistress, but I used to imagine what they would look like."

Cara smiled. "And what, do you think, your mother looked like?"

I thought for a moment. "Brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin, like silk, Mistress."

"And your father?"

"Blonde hair and green eyes, Mistress."

Cara looked amused. "It's funny, little one; it's almost as if I know you. Like we are connected somehow."

I stiffened at the use of Garren's name for me. Did she know? I shook myself. Garren wouldn't be that stupid. She wouldn't let anyone find out. Cara stood and held out some leathers. They were standard red, like Garren's leathers. She put them in my hands.

"These are yours now. Welcome to the family."

I looked at them, not even knowing where to begin. Cara laughed at my expression of confusion.

"Do not worry, I will help you dress. As you get used to them, they will feel like a second skin."

"Thank you, Mistress."

She dressed me quickly and led me outside where I saw Flynn chained up. I hesitated. Cara nearly walked into me and an irritated noise came from her throat. She shoved me forward, hurting my back. I made a small noise but shook myself and walked forward. Also in the room were Darken Rahl, Mistress Denna, Mistress Constance and Garren. Mistress Cara stood next to Denna and I saw that Denna was wearing an identical wedding ring to Cara's. They must be married, I thought.

"So, Natalia, your journey begins here. At this moment you will become a Mord'Sith."

Darken Rahl came towards me. I had already pledged my services to him. I knelt before him and began to recite.

"Master Rahl guide me. Master Rahl teach me. Master Rahl protect me. In your light I thrive. In your mercy I am sheltered. I live only to serve. My life is yours."

Rahl looked pleased and Garren looked proud. Rahl continued. "Now then, let's complete the final part of your training."

He led me over to where Flynn was chained up. Cara and Denna joined us. Mistress Cara took over.

"This man is not your father. He has lied to you your whole life. He does not deserve to live."

Flynn pleaded with me. "Fight it, Natalia, you're not like them."

Denna struck him with her Agiel. "Silence!"

Darken Rahl excused himself. "I'll leave you ladies to your work. Be sure to send for me when it is done."

Denna looked at me. "You can kill him, Natalia. All you have to do is take one of our Agiels and make him pay for ruining your life."

I was sweating, trying desperately to think of what to do. "I can't."

Denna grabbed me and Garren moved forward ever so slightly. "Don't you see? We are your true family now! He is nothing! Kill him!"

Garren moved behind me and whispered so no-one could hear her. "If you kill him, it will all be over and we can be together, no secrets just our love."

I wavered, still hesitant. "I want that."

"I know you do. Just take my Agiel. Press it to his heart. Then we will have forever to be together."

She unsheathed her Agiel from her belt and held it out to me. I was shaking as I took it from her and I dropped it because the pain was too great while I was in the state I was in.

Constance rolled her eyes. "I'm bored already. I'm leaving; I have my own girl to train." She left, leaving me with Garren, Denna and Cara.

Garren picked up her Agiel from the floor and handed it to me. "It will be easy. Just do it quickly and he won't even feel it."

Denna sniggered, making me pause. I threw the Agiel from me. "NO! I don't want to kill him!"

The three Mord'Sith looked shocked at my defiance. Denna and Cara looked at Garren who was frozen to where she stood.

"Pick up the Agiel." She said quietly.

"No."

"Pick up the Agiel. Now."

"No."

Cara came over to Garren. She had two Agiels. She handed one to Garren. "Not too chicken to punish her, are you?"

Garren blushed in embarrassment. She strode over to me and began viciously beating me with the Agiel. As I felt myself slowly die, knowing I'd be revived soon after I died, I let one thought stay with me. I am frightened of Garren. She does not love me, she only wants to hurt me.


	12. Chapter 12

From that day on, I was inconsolable. Lord Rahl was not pleased with the damage Garren had inflicted upon me and had decided that from now on, I would be trained by Denna. Denna's methods of training were just as painful but every now and then I would look into her dazzling blue eyes, like crystals, and it would almost feel as if I knew her. Sometimes Cara would join her and watch as she trained me but I did not really like Cara. She had two Agiels and that scared me more than anything.

Garren pleaded Lord Rahl every day that my training was made her responsibility once more but he saw that whenever she was near me I made no progress and so he refused her frequent requests to see me and train me. Then she started to try and come in to "watch" my training sessions. This would annoy Denna and Cara. One day I was being trained, and Denna was beginning to become frustrated with me. She broke one of my ribs and Cara came in, distracting her for a few minutes as they kissed and greeted each other.

"Hello, my love. Still busy with her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She will not break. She has some kind of willpower that enables her to resist me."

Cara looked over at me and smiled deviously. "Why don't you rest? Let me try."

Denna smiled and looked relieved. "That would be nice. May I stay?"

"Of course. I'll put on a little show for you."

She walked over to me and drew both of her Agiels. I panicked and began to breathe heavily, wriggling around wishing I could break away from my chains, but then I remembered to control my fear and slowed my breathing and looked Cara in the eye.

"You…will…never…break…me…and…you…know…it."

Cara looked furious. "Don't be so sure, girl. You are looking at Lord Rahl's most feared Mord'Sith."

I thought of something to say that would make her angry. "You…don't…frighten…me."

I don't remember what happened after that because Cara beat me so badly that Freya says I died almost four times and was returned to my cell unconscious. I was glad she was still my friend. I was left for about a week to heal. I was injured badly and Freya said that they were considering taking me to the waterfall where they drown the girls that cannot be trained.

"That is the best news I have had for ages, Freya, thank you."

"I wish you wouldn't say that, Natalia. You're my friend, and I don't want you to die."

"I know but it's my way out, then I'll never have to kill Flynn and they'll have no choice but to let him go."

"Oh, Natalia, didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"They hanged Flynn last week. In the square. His crime was preventing the course of justice. I'm so sorry, I thought you knew."

"They…they…hanged…him?"

"I am so sorry, Natalia."

"It's…it's alright Freya…you…you didn't know…to tell me. Oh, I feel sick."

"Are you alright? Shall I fetch some water?"

"Yes…yes, please, Freya…some water…would be good…thank you."

She left to fetch me some water. I cried myself to sleep that night. I couldn't bear the pain and the guilt. It was my entire fault. Flynn had died because of me. In the middle of the night, something happened. The People's Palace was attacked.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke to hear men shouting. The People's Palace was under attack. I heard Freya coming into the cell room and she squeezed herself through the flap for food in my door in her fright. She had a dish with some water in her hand which she gave to me. I drank thirstily.

"What's happening out there?"

"Someone's attacking the people's palace. They are fools. There are several D'Haran soldiers here, many of the Dragon Corps reside here and also there is the Mord'Sith. Whoever is attacking must have a condition."

The cell room door opened and Freya squeaked. I quickly covered her mouth and silenced my own breathing, hoping that our cell would not be opened. A man's voice came out into the room.

"Hello?! Is there anyone in here?!"

We remained silent. The door shut and I removed my hand from Freya's mouth. I assumed he had left when a woman's voice suddenly came into the room, making me jump slightly.

"Hello? Are there any little girls in here? Little girls who want to be freed?"

Her voice was soft and gentle. The man's voice came again. "Kahlan, I'm going to look for Cara and Denna and see if I can get them to come with us again. You free any girls and meet with Zedd and hopefully I should come back with two old friends."

The woman spoke again. "Alright, Richard, but you be careful. There are more than two Mord'Sith here."

We heard the man leave. Freya mouthed at me if we should tell the woman that we were there. I debated inside for a while when the woman spoke again.

"Richard heard a noise in here, and it sounded like a little girl. I can free you if you tell me where you are. I can help. I'm a confessor; I'm not here to hurt you."

I nodded to Freya but walked to the door slowly. "There are two of us in here."

The woman sighed. "Oh thank the Creator! Are you both alright? Are you hurt?"

"Freya is fine, she has no injuries. I have been in training for a long time and I am afraid that a few of my bones are still broken. Please, take Freya and give her to a good village. I am no good for travel so I suggest you leave me here."

"I'm not leaving an innocent girl here. You are coming too."

"Fine but at your own risk. I will be slow, and I will probably be caught."

"You'll be alright, I'll look after you."

She opened the door to our cell. She had beautiful long black hair, pale white skin and blue eyes, like the sea. She was beautiful. She wore a tight black dress but was armed with lethal daggers and knives. She led us out where chaos was ensuing. There were confused men everywhere. They soon spotted us.

"It's the Mother Confessor! Get her!"

Several of them charged at us but I knew my way around this part of the building. I grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her away from the men.

"This way! There's an armoury!"

I ran to the armoury and they followed and I found exactly what I was looking for: a strong looking bow and a quiver full of arrows. I tested my arm and though I was sore, I could still fire perfectly. I loosed an arrow into a Mord'Sith woman who was advancing towards the woman. It was Rikka.

"Oops, sorry bitch."

Then a second Mord'Sith advanced upon the woman but the woman was quicker and grabbed her by the throat confessing her. I remembered from my studies that confession was lethal to Mord'Sith and watched the Mord'Sith start to die. Then I realised who it was. It was Garren. I ran to her.

"Garren! Do you know who I am?"

Her eyes were a little unfocused as she held onto what little life she had left. "My…little…one."

I smiled and felt tears at my eyes. "I do still love you, you know."

She cupped my face. "I…never…stopped…loving…you."

I leaned over and kissed her lips. They were cold. "May your soul be blessed and go to the Creator."

"My…little…one…I…love…"

And with one last breath, the love of my life died.


	14. Chapter 14

I had to leave Garren's body where it was, we didn't have the time or strength to take it with us. The woman led us through a secret passage and we were out in the open air. I blinked several times and breathed in deeply. It had been so long since I'd been outside. The sun was bright and the breeze was light and for the first time in an age, I felt free. We saw the woman greet an old man who was waiting for her.

"Zedd!"

"Kahlan! Thank the Creator you're alright! And who are these two?"

Judging by his clothes, he was a wizard. The woman smiled at him, and then looked at Freya and I with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, one of them is called Freya, I think. I don't know about the other one."

Freya stood forward. "I'm Freya."

The woman stood forward and looked at her kindly. "Hello there, Freya. My name is Kahlan. Now I want you to listen to me. Where were you taken from? We can take you back to your family."

Freya looked confused. "I was born here. But I don't have a family. Just a mother."

Kahlan looked concerned. "Where is she? I'll go back for her!"

"No!" Freya stopped her quickly. "My mother is a Mord'Sith, her name is Constance."

Kahlan's face hardened. "I know her."

I had to sink down to the ground, my leg was hurting me and that's when I saw the infection. When Mistress Cara had hit me with the Agiel earlier, it had split the skin. My leg was now badly infected and I was in quite a deal of pain from running away from the soldiers. The wizard, Zedd, came towards me. I held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. All that running."

Zedd nodded and turned back to Kahlan and Freya. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want them to see my infection. I would treat it myself when I got back to Stowcroft. The four of us rested for a moment when we heard the man's voice shouting for Kahlan and Zedd's help.

"Kahlan! Zedd! Quickly! I've got them!"

He had two very angry, struggling Mord'Sith with him. It was Mistress Cara and Mistress Denna. They were bound at the hands with thick rope and the man was trying his best to keep his hold on them both. Kahlan helped to restrain them. Zedd looked thoughtful.

"Now then. How to undo their re-breaking. That is a hard task."

"Can you do it?" The man looked desperate. He noticed Freya and me standing nearby. "Who are they?"

"Two girls I found. We'll free them on our way to the next place we're raiding."

The man nodded. "Good idea. Now, Zedd, can you undo the re-breaking?"

"I believe I can. I will need to mix an elixir but there shouldn't be any problems."

The man smiled. He addressed the two Mord'Sith. "I'll be glad to have you both back."

Mistress Cara spat in his face. "I would rather die than join forces with you, Seeker."

The man shrugged and came over to where Freya and I were standing. Kahlan told him about the situation and gave him all the information she had.

"What about this one?" He pointed at me. "Has she told you anything?"

Kahlan's brow wrinkled as she thought. "No, no she hasn't."She looked at me. "What is your name?"

I swallowed. "My name is Natalia."

"Where do you come from?"

I swallowed again. "Stowcroft."

Kahlan let out a small gasp, and stole a glance towards Mistress Cara who was looking at me with a strange expression. I knew she was remembering our conversation we had when I first tried to take the test to become a Mord'Sith.

_Your eyes…they're very unusual."_

_"Are they? I thought they were pretty boring myself but…"_

_"They are a rare shade of green. In fact, I do not think I have seen such a shade so like my sister's."_

_"Well, a lot of people have green eyes, Mistress, you have green eyes."_

_"Yes, my sister and I could not have looked more different but our eyes were exactly the same."_

Mistress Cara knew who I was. "You! The girl Garren was training! Who was your mother?!"

I panicked, not knowing the answer. "I do not know, Mistress!"

Kahlan looked at the man. "They might know each other! This could help Cara come back to us!"

She walked over to Mistress Cara. "Cara, do you know her? Do you remember her?"

Cara breathed slowly, and her gaze never left mine.

"She must be my niece."


	15. Chapter 15

Kahlan let out a small gasp, Zedd looked confused and Richard look amazed. He came over to me and grasped me in an embrace so tight I could hardly breathe.

"You are a blessing from the Creator! You will help us bring Cara back to the side of the Light!"

Once he had set me down, I brushed myself off. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Seeker, but I will be on my way now. I have a loss to mourn, and a home to get back to."

Richard looked cross. "But we need you. Why won't you help us?"

"Because this is not my fight. This is nothing to do with me! Why involve me? I've been involved enough. I have had enough."

Kahlan looked upset. "You can't just go off on your own; you're only a little girl!"

"I am sixteen years of age, I am perfectly capable." I saw the bow on the ground. "I'll be taking this."

I picked it up and sat down, stripping cloth from the bottom of my dress and I bound the wounds that were the worst. Kahlan and Zedd looked crestfallen and began talking about ingredients for the elixir Zedd was making. Richard looked like he was battling his emotions: he looked angry and sad at the same time. He strode over to me.

"Why can't you just help us? As soon as we have Cara and Denna back, you can go home. How's that?"

"I told you, I have no involvement in this. You have your wizard making you an elixir. You have no need for me and even if you did, I would refuse because I would like to be going home now."

Richard looked angry again. "You're just as heartless as they are." He said, nodding towards Denna and Cara.

I looked over at the tied up Mord'Sith. Their hands were joined and they conversed as if they were in their temple bathing rather than being held captive by their enemies.

"I am not a Mord'Sith. I would rather die than be like them. But they are not heartless, Seeker, not those two. They have given their hearts to each other."

And with that, I turned away and went leave. But as I walked past the Mord'Sith, Mistress Cara grabbed my arm. Richard and Kahlan drew their swords but Cara spoke loudly.

"I have no desire to hurt the girl; I just want to speak with her."

Richard nodded but watched her carefully. I looked back to Cara. She smiled but I couldn't tell whether or not it was genuine.

"You don't have to lie now. You can admit it, you are my niece. Your mother is called Grace isn't she? Will you give her a message from me?"

I surveyed Cara coldly. She had not treated me in the best of ways after all. "If you are talking about Grace Mason, she left Stowcroft with her husband and two children before I was even there."

Cara frowned. "She left?"

"Yes, she left. Is there anything else, or will you continue to delay my journey home?"

Cara looked a little defeated. "Fine. Leave. I do not require you anymore."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm charmed."

Kahlan giggled. "Ooh, didn't she sound like Cara then? She even looked like her!"

Cara and I both glared at her, then at each other. I nodded to them all and began to make my way home. However, fate was not to have the Seeker and I parted. Richard had started to build a fire which suddenly flared up and the image of the Creator flickered in the flames. Her voice spoke out and it seemed she was addressing me.

"Please, my child, stay with these good people, for they serve me well and you are good too. I see it in your heart."

She walked over to Cara and cupped her face. "Don't you see, my daughter, don't you see the likeness between yourself and her?"

She walked over to Denna as well. She smoothed hair away from her face. "Look at her hair Denna, and think of who has such a shade of white, there is no other…but you."

Denna looked confused as the Creator came to me, a flickering, and white flame form of herself. She smiled as she took my hand and led me to where Cara and Denna were tied up.

"Darken Rahl is a liar, a cheater of death, and a thief. He takes all that he can, uses whoever he can, in order to have what he most desires. Power."

She turned to the Seeker, Kahlan and Zedd. "You three know best of all of what kind of tyrant Rahl is."

She looked at me once more. "Your story is a complicated one, my small daughter. Lord Rahl took his best servants away from the Seeker and made them his loyal followers again. He allowed their love to continue. However, when they conceived a child, he took it away from them and lied to them. They believed their child to be dead. He took the child, and gave it to an insignificant family, far away from her mothers. She grew up with no family, and almost no friends. I tried my best to reunite her with her true family but Lord Rahl still seeks to get in my way."

Denna whispered to Cara. "My love, I don't understand. What does this mean? Our child?"

Cara answered but did not bother to whisper. "Our child. Look at her eyes, my love. They are the same as mine. Look at her hair, my love, it is almost as white as yours. She is our daughter."

My emotions were like a raging battle, like the sea when it is most tormented by storms and winds. I could not think straight, and I could not accept that I was born from two Mord'Sith.

"It is impossible." I looked to the Creator for help. "It cannot be."

The creator smiled sympathetically. "They are your mothers. Embrace them, and love them for they were blinded by Rahl's deceit. Forgive them."

And with that, she vanished, leaving me alone with a confused Wizard, Seeker and Confessor, a slightly shaken friend and two absolutely astonished Mord'Sith.

"Well, damn." Was all I could say.


End file.
